The reason
by pinksnow
Summary: Life can be a little troublesome for those who can see too clearly, ne, Eiji? ........DP friendship, mild TezuFuji, GP.Spoilers for anime episodes.


Spoilers for anime episodes.

**Disclaimer: **PoT, not mine... (sniffle)

On with the story.

-------------------------------------------------

" Life can be a little troublesome for those who can see too clearly, ne, Eiji? "

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why he adored Momo and Ryoma was that he had no younger siblings.

Being the youngest felt a little….. how to put it….. empty sometimes.

Eiji always wanted a younger brother or sister he could tease, look after and just spoil silly.

He doubted whether those two looked at him as a senpai; Momo treated him as an equal more or less, and ochibi was ochibi. The only things in his life were tennis, ponta and Karupin.

But that didn't really matter.

And even though they wiped his wallet spotless every time - ' Isn't it a senpai's duty to look after his kouhai? ' they would ask mischievously, those little green-eyed monsters ( well, one golden-eyed and another violet-eyed to be specific ) all in good humor of course, it was okay.  
He would just whine and shrug it off in two minutes.

Because Momo was his shatei – little brother in Yakuza terms, and Echizen never complained, not even once; when he called him ' ochibi ', or when he glomped the life out of the younger boy.

Because to Eiji, they were nothing less than family.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why he looked up to Yamato-buchou was because he considered the former captain one of the greatest people he had ever met.

No, Yamato-buchou never paid any special attention to him. Sure he had his own style of tennis, but he was not Tezuka or Fuji to garner that sort of attention.

It's just that he could see it. Even though the boy before him was not a tennis star; heck in a span of two years, he himself could surpass this boy as a player.

But he knew he might never surpass this person as an individual.

There was a depth of wisdom behind that laid back attitude, that faint easy-going smile, that casual humility.  
He had seen that mild voice break up tense situations; situations that could easily escalate into something ugly, between the then senpai-tachi, in a matter of minutes, not because there was any commanding force in that voice which disciplined everybody into obedience; just because that person was who he was.

Yes, Yamato-buchou was a person who deserved respect. And Eiji respected him with all his heart.

So when Yamato-buchou entered their tiny camp mess, where they were having breakfast, preparing themselves for yet another day of rigorous training in the hills; his body moved of its own accord, and bowed to the former captain, along with the rest of the older teammates.

Yamato-buchou was one of the few people of Eiji's acquaintance that he had never tackled in a bear hug, or casually slung an arm over the shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why he liked classic history was because it was interesting.

People back then were so brave.

Their lives were full of ups and downs, friendships and betrayals, conquests, and utter failures.  
Through war and bloodshed, life threatening risks and split-second decisions, these great warriors had shaped Japan into what it was today; with their bare, callused hands.

It enthralled his young mind and awed him to no end.

-------------------------------------------------

" Life can be a little troublesome for those who can see too clearly, ne, Eiji? "

When Fuji murmured quietly, soft smile; forced, weak and wavering; Eiji knew that the other boy was not referring to his unnaturally sharp ability to see moving objects.

Because even though he himself possessed such a rare gift, the tensai of Seigaku possessed no such special characteristics.

But both of them were equally blessed; or cursed, with the ability to see hidden truths, look beneath the surface, look beyond stone facades, fake smiles, and false masks; to see the person for what he/she was really worth; even if they didn't want to.

It was a common thread binding them to each other.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why he admired Tezuka was because he had seen no other person so dedicated to tennis.

Yes, Tezuka was a man of morals and principles. He would never compromise his ethics, or his beliefs. There was a purity in that person's heart.

Eiji knew that Tezuka would always stand up for what he believed was right, always come to the aid of a friend in need, and draw the best from each and every one under his able leadership.

But now and then he would see his best friend dutifully standing by the others side never asking, never demanding; just offering a soft smile, along with his unspoken affection; and something would twinge deep in Eiji's heart.

Even though he could spot a player's hidden potential, Eiji thought Tezuka did not have the ability to see.

That was the only reason why admiration never quite became solid respect.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why he was so completely devoted to Oishi was because that boy had struck a chord in him ever since the day they met.

He could not for the life of him understand; why this person in front of him was unable to voice out his feelings, just what was this person always so worried about, why did this very talented and hardworking boy think so little of himself, why did he apologize to those annoying senpai-tachi whenever they blamed him for no fault of his.

He couldn't understand. And truthfully; it even annoyed him a little.

But even though he couldn't understand; he was still able to see it. See it all too clearly.

This person; was suffering. Even though he was a nice person, he had no friends; even the freshmen seemed to dislike him.

" Do you want to be my doubles partner? " he had asked the other boy.

That's right; he wanted this boy to smile, to laugh. He wanted to show this person how to have fun, how to really enjoy the game; how to be happy.

It was not long before people started to call them Seigaku's Golden Pair. Gone was the old Oishi who almost always frowned, and was unsure of himself.

And even though Eiji couldn't quite stop the boy from worrying needlessly, he was somewhat proud of his accomplishment.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why Gakuto did not annoy him nearly as much as he annoyed the other boy was because simply put, he thought Gakuto was a little immature. And childish.

Even though the other was a wonderful acrobat; to be frank, Eiji had been somewhat frustrated at how light the other redhead was on his feet.

Acrobatics was supposed to be his forte, and this boy before him was not only surpassing him, but also provoking him nevertheless.

But Gakuto was missing an important point.

' This is tennis, Gakuto, not a gymnastics competition. ' Eiji swallowed his pride, paying no heed to the other boy's taunts and snide remarks, took the backseat, and let Momo control the game play at the net; while he supported Momo's game as a senpai.

' And the better tennis player... is me.'

Naturally, victory belonged to them at that time.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason Eiji tended to act underage was because it was fun that way.

He never understood what the big deal was about. He was and would always be a child at heart.  
It wouldn't be fair if only children got to have all the fun, now would it? There is no reason for one to always act a certain age; at least that is what he believed in.

Besides if he kept a face like say, Tezuka, he was afraid it might be stuck like that forever.

But there was a time for fun, and a time for play.

" Game, Seigaku, Oishi-Kikumaru pair, 4-2. "

Now was the time for play.

-------------------------------------------------

" Life can be a little troublesome for those who can see too clearly, ne, Eiji? "

" Nya, it's not so bad if you have someone to see it with you nya? I see the same world as you, Fujiko. " Eiji answered after a moment of consideration.

" Aa. " Fuji entwined his fingers with the redhead's; and gave his hand a light squeeze, before letting go.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why he got along so well with Fuji, was because really, there was no reason not to.

On the outside, they were complete opposites; two unlikely people who kept each other company.

Everyone thought that Eiji was too innocent to keep the sadistic tensai entertained, while Fuji was too calm and quiet, with his ever present smile, for someone as hyper and energetic as Eiji.

But the truth was a different story.

Fuji knew Eiji was not the immature, not too reliable boy people assumed him to be; and Eiji was not scared of the tensai in spite of his sadistic quirks; because the person he saw in Fuji had nothing frightening about him; just a warm, caring person, who was more than a dependable friend.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason he was scared of Inui's vegetable juice was because he believed; something edible should not taste like that.

-------------------------------------------------

The reason why Eiji was so upbeat all the time, was one of those things that baffled almost everyone.

It was often considered strange, naïve and something that wouldn't last.

That reason was quite simple actually; Eiji just loved life and liked to be happy.

-------------------------------------------------

That was also one of the main reasons why anyone couldn't remain unhappy around the bouncy redhead.

( And Fuji even laughed a little when the other boy animatedly explained how his onee-chan had once again stolen his favorite toothpaste – " Nya, Fujiko! I'm telling you, she wants a collection of her own!")

-------------------------------------------------

Not for long. Not at all.

-------------------------------------------------

Owari.

-------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I adore Eiji xD!! if you suffered, then blame it on his cuteness!! xP

senpai-tachi - plural form for senpai ( i'm sure you knew that already!)

reviews are always, always loved !! if you liked it even a little, review nya!!


End file.
